Karate Games 2
by IAmTheCookieMonster12
Summary: Jackson Wildz is a new director in the business who's making a new movie called the 'Karate Games 2' and wants Jack and Kim to star in it. What happens when Jack and Kim realize that Jackson is actually Dolph from the first Karate Games and that they have a kissing scene they can't get out of? Will it be good or bad? KICK!Two shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! :)
1. The Karate Games

**Karate Games 2**

**Salutations, people of the internet! Today, I will be posting: *Drum roll please….* KARATE GAMES 2! I know a lot of people were dying to read this. Now, this is a one shot, or two shot, or three shot, I don't know. It depends on how I'm feeling and If I'm too lazy or don't have the time I'll make it into a maximum four shot. **** Please enjoy! :D **

Rudy kicked and punched the dummy in front of him while finishing off with a chest strike. He brushed himself off and grinned at us. "Okay, now you try." Rudy told the gang minus Eddie. Eddie's mother decided to move to Florida since Eddie still didn't have a girlfriend and she thinks he will get a better dancing career there. The gang missed Eddie dearly, but they couldn't change Eddie's stubborn mother's mind. Jack did his routine perfectly, which was no surprise followed by Kim. Jerry kicked the dummy to end up hitting him on the melt pole which held it up, causing him to groan in pain. He accidentally bumped his funny bone on the dummy, causing him to shriek "MOMMY!". He also bumped into the dojo wall causing him to black out. "JERRY!" Rudy whined, while jogging to pick him up from the ground. "I'm cool, yo! I'm cool!" Jerry told us. "Okay then, Jerry. What is two times 6?" Milton asked. "EIGHT!" Jerry cried. "He's fine." Milton said, as he walked away in disgust from the lack of knowledge Jerry had. "Jerry! We can't have you prancing around today! A VERY important movie director is coming today to see Jack and Kim!" Rudy cried. "Woa, woa, woa! Hold up a second. The last time we had a director come here we almost got killed and Jack and I almost k…" Kim started to say, but was muffled by Jack's hand. "Forget what she said except for the 'almost getting killed' part. She's right! I don't want to fall off of the Hollywood sign, and get called 'Yak' again, Rudy!" Jack exclaimed, and walking away towards his bright green locker. "Well, you won't get killed or get called 'Yak'. This guy is called 'Jackson Wildz." "OMIGOSH! JACKSON WILDZ!" Kim cried. "He's THE best director ever! I can't believe he's coming here!" Jack said while closing his locker door. Suddenly, the door of the dojo opened. "JACKSON WILDZ IN THE HOUSE! Where and who is Jack and Kim?" He screamed. "That's us!" Kim replied. He gave her a grin as he walked over to Rudy to greet him, who came out of his office with a T-shirt and a baseball cap of his head and a HUGE flag of his face and the title of his latest movie. Kim leaned over to Jack. "At least he says our names right!" She snickered, as Jack shook his head and chuckled. "So anyways, I'm here to make this super duper mega awesome movie called, 'The Karate Games 2!' based off the super awesome Ralph Dolph who went to jail. Bummer. I wonder who sent him to jail. I would kick their butts!" He threatened. Jack and Kim looked at each other awkwardly. "Yeah, pssh! Totally!" Jack said, trying not to look suspicious. "So, are you in for this movie? It's all about karate, where 2 students are in the wild, fighting for their lives. Then they realize their true feelings for eachoth…" "THEY WILL DO IT!" Rudy shrieked. Both Jack and Kim nodded in agreement as they chatted more with Jackson.

(IN THE STUDIO: THEIR BUNKER)

"WOW! This is so cool!" Rudy cried, as he went over to the bunk beds lined across the wall as he tried to climb up to the top bunk but failed. He finally settled down on the bottom bunk. "Yeah, this is nice!" He said sadly, as like he was in shame. Kim lifted her eyebrow. "Rudy, you made the same mistake as last time. Seriously. Drink more milk or something!" She yelled. Jack chuckled. "Yeah, hey Jackson! Where are our scripts?" He asked. Jackson snapped his fingers as his assistant brought him 2 scripts in an instant. "Here!" He replied while handing over the scripts to the two. "Now, let's start with scene 4." Jack and Kim both took their scripts and they flipped to scene 4. "Okay." Kim and Jack said. They stood in their positions as the camera started to roll. "And, ACTION!"

**(**Jack- Normal **and ****Kim-Bold and underlined) **

"It's not safe here! People can kill you in an instant. What are you doing over here in zone 5?"

"**I came to get what's rightfully mine! My zone that my father passed to me before he died in that bomb explosion you and your friends did!" **

"Well, you shouldn't have come unless you wanted to be with your father. My 'friends' won't fight a girl. They'll just find a way to kill you. Now GO!"

"**NO! I refuse. If you want me to go, at least let me know who saved me from that explosion where my father…*gulp* died." **

"*sigh* That was me."

"**That…That was you? I am so sorry." **

"It's fine. I'm sorry I couldn't save your father."

"**Why? Why did you save me?" **

"I saved you because I…"

"**You what?" **

"I love you."

"…**." **

"…. "

"CUT!" Jackson screamed as he clipped the clip thingy.

"Well? Go on with the scene!" Jackson cried annoyingly. "We can't!" Jack cried. "WHY?! IT'S JUST A KISSING SCENE! WE DON'T HAVE OTHER OPTIONS YOU KNOW! Just, kiss! ACTION!"

Jack gulped as he made his way over to Kim, who was frozen on her spot. He leaned in, and so did Kim, who positioned her hands on his neck and Jack's hands on her petite waist. They were leaning in, and they were 1 centimeter apart….

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! ^.^ Sorry, I just needed reviews! So, REVIEW! How was that?! Hmmm? Well anyways, I won't be updating tomorrow since my family is going to DISNEYLAND! WHOO! :D **

**PEACE. CHOCOLATE. RANDOM NUTS.**

**-Ally Xxxx**


	2. Un-expected

**Karate Games 2 part 2**

**Sorry for not updating! :P If you read the new chapter for my other story 'Kim and the Three Trouble Bears', you'll understand. Long story short, I had SO many tests, I was about to explode. Luckily, they're almost over! Vacation in 2 days, baby! Whooo! So, onward with the story ;)BTW, this is the last chapter. :(  
**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

Jack gulped as he made his way over to Kim, who was frozen on her spot. He leaned in, and so did Kim, who positioned her hands on his neck and Jack's hands on her petite waist. They were leaning in, and they were 1 centimeter apart….

* * *

RIIIINNGGG! RIIIINNGGG!

"CUT!" Jackson called out, as he took his phone out of his pocket.

Hehehe. Just kidding.

* * *

Our lips were just about to brush against each other's when Kim whispered 'I can't do this.' And she suddenly turned her head and suddenly shouted to Jackson "Hey Jackson, how long does the kiss have to be?" Jackson groaned as he screamed "CUT!" Jack couldn't help but chuckle at Kim's innocent face. Kim flashed him a grin. "Hey! I wanted to clarify!" She said innocently. Jackson threw the beret he had on his head down on the floor angrily. "Okay. Let me make this VERY clear. You kiss for 5 minutes." Jack and Kim's jaws dropped to the ground. No, literally. Both of their mouths were on the floor. "AND you have to mean it. The first kiss was ruined and now this? COME ON! Give me a break!" He screamed. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Um, Jackson? How did you know we didn't kiss the first time?" Jackson's expression changed into a panic-y way. "Oh, I got my hands on the behind the scenes clips. You know…for making sure I don't make the same mistake as that awesome Ralph Dolph!" He said, his hands moving around in the air as he described Dolph. "Now, KISS! ACTION!" "WAIT!" Kim screamed. Now Jackson was really pissed. "WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU FREAKIN WANT?! DO YOU WANT A DONUT? HERE! HERE'S YOUR FREAKIN DONUT!' He screamed, as he handed Kim a chocolate covered donut, where Kim gave him a very weird look. "Um…no." She said, as she handed the donut back to him, which he gladly accepted and took a bite of. "I just wanted to ask all of you to leave the room…since it'll be kind of awkward when we kiss. For…*gulp* 5 minutes." She replied, her panicked expression not leaving her face, Dolph's pissed face quickly turned into a glad one. He finished off the donut and replied happily "Oh, why of course! EVERBODY! LEAVE THE CAMERA'S ON A GET YOUR ASS'S OUTTA HERE!" Everybody scrambled to get out of the room.

(**Jack-Bold **and Kim-underlined) 

"**So.." **

"Jac-ahem…Gary. I am so sorry. This must be really awkward, but I have to tell you that I love you. I loved you from the first day I met you, and I just want to ask you never to leave me again."

"**I love you too Ki-ahem…Sam. **_(A/N: I chose Sam because I know that Sam from iCarly hates to be called Samantha, and Kim on Kickin' It hates to be called Kimberly! Makes sense, right? ^.^) _**You are beautiful, smart, funny and talented. You're my dream girl. I love everything about you." **

And with that….

Jack kissed Kim.

It was perfect.

**DONE! It was a nice chapter right? I felt like I described the kiss really well! **** ….. GOT YOU!**

**KIDDING! Lol…onwards with the story! **

Their lips seemed to mold into the kiss. They were kissing so fast, but it seemed to get faster and faster by the second. Kim put her arms around Jack's shoulders and Jack's hands were positioned on her waist. The kiss became more intense, and soon, the two were making out and letting all of their feelings pour. After all, they were hiding their secret for a very long time. Jack slammed Kim on the wall, but not too hard so he wouldn't harm her. Kim positioned her legs on Jack's waist and Jack moved his hands from her waist to her thigh's. Jack swiped his tongue on Kim's bottom lip, asking for entrance which she almost immediately granted. Jack explored Kim's mouth. He searched every bit, making sure he didn't forget anything. Kim broke away from the kiss and made her way to Jack's neck. She found a sensitive spot and nipped at it, getting a moan from Jack. She smirked lightly to know she won this round, but Jack didn't stop there. His lips moved towards Kim's face, leaving light kisses from her jawbone down to her neck. He stopped at her most sensitive spot which Kim was afraid he would find and nipped it. He then bit down on it, causing Kim to groan and squeal. She blushed as Jack chuckled lightly and slammed his lips back onto Kim's.

DING DING DING! Five minutes, over. The two quickly backed away from their positions, leaving them in an awkward silence. "Great job, Yak and Kam! Go back to your baaa-u nker! **(This was supposed to be the word bunker, but I wrote it in an accent which Dolph had! *nudge wink* ) **Both Jack and Kim gave him a questioning look. "Hey! You sound familiar….*gasp!* DOPLH?!" Jack and Kim both said at the same time. The supposed Jackson grinned. "Yello, Yak and Kam!" He replied, while ripping off the mask he had on. "I knew my plan would work. I knew I could make a super awesome movie AND make Kick happen!" Dolph cried, as he threw a punch at Jack suddenly. Kim took guard in her fighting position. "You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack smirked as he began to fight Dolph. He kicked him in the stomach and punched him and spun him around and made sure he flew all across the studio. Kim was fighting the two bodyguards and successfully beat the crap out of them. Both Jack and Kim continued fighting until the police showed up to take care of everything.

*IN KIM'S DRESSING ROOM*

"Hey Jack?" Kim asked a bit hesitantly. Jack noticed this. ":Why so hesitant Kim?" He asked, a grin spread on his face. Kim gave him a glare and looked down at her feet. "It's just that…was what you said during our kiss..true or just for the camera?" Jack looked taken back with this question. "Kim! Everything I said and did was true. I love you so much, and I always will." He got on one knee in front of Kim. Her eyes widened. "Woa, woa! I'm too young to get married!" She yelped. Jack burst out laughing. "No, Kimmy! I wanted to ask you if you'll be my girlfriend! But the marrying option might come up in a few years." Jack told her, while giving her a wink. She just laughed and Jack joined in, spending the whole night having fun and kissing.

**FINISHED! MY STORY IS COMPLETE! I hoped you liked it! Now, this is the end. Finished. **** Sorry! But I made it nice and long! :D So, REVIEW! Thanks so much for your support! Your poll idea stories are coming soon, I promise! **


End file.
